


以下犯上.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿荣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	以下犯上.

目前也只有李知勋，夫胜宽，金珉奎和李灿在宿舍里，所以当四个人一起听到权顺荣的高潮尖叫时，面面相觑了一阵子。当然夫胜宽只是单纯地听到了尖叫声而已。  
「要去看一眼吗？」夫胜宽有些担忧地问其他三个人。  
「这哥也就自己吓自己，不用去了。」李知勋抿了抿唇将视线重新挪回到手机上。  
除了李灿的其他哥几个就又都该干啥干啥了，但是李灿不放心，犹豫了一下他还是决定上去瞅一眼他顺荣哥。  
浴室的门敲了半天都没反应，李灿有些着急地直接破门而入，然后就看到了躺在浴缸里面色潮红昏过去的权顺荣和漂浮在浴缸水里的白浊液体。  
...这哥是刚刚纵欲过度了吗？李灿揉了揉眉心，撸起袖子把权顺荣从水里捞了出来，摁下排水的按钮，扯过架子上的浴巾给人擦拭干净后把人带出了浴室。  
走过两个房间后就走进了他自己的屋子里，李灿把权顺荣轻轻放到床上，起身去了厨房打算给他倒杯水等他醒来喝。  
但是李灿在烧完水倒好上楼之后就发现他不用等他顺荣哥醒来了。因为权顺荣此刻坐起了身子，正莫名其妙地喘息着，脸上的情潮犹在，赤身裸体，迷离着双眼转头看向他，活脱像在诱惑他一样。  
李灿喉头滑动，脑内突然对他亲爱的哥哥产生了罪恶的想法。他盯了权顺荣一会儿，就在权顺荣哑着嗓子问他怎么了的同时，他回身锁门，然后喝了一口还不算烫的水上前扣住了权顺荣的下颌捏了捏就吻了上去将水渡给了他，动作一气呵成。  
说实话权顺荣挺懵逼的，但是只要想到刚才的狼狈样大抵是被忙内看到了，他的脸就红上加红索性任了李灿胡乱的啃吻。结果权顺荣没成想的是这孩子居然伸了舌头，还胡乱地抚摸着他的身体，一只手仍旧扣着他下颌，另一只手则是在他身上肆意地游走。  
权顺荣霎时有些愣了。但是他仍旧使不上力气，他想推拒，伸手抵在李灿胸口的瞬间就感觉到唇间松了力度，弟弟的声音传入了他的耳畔。「哥哥，不是很想要吗。」  
权顺荣像天打了雷劈一样疯狂地摇着头，李灿顺势就握住了他不知什么时候又再次挺硬的性器撸了几下。「哥的身体告诉我你是想要的。」  
双唇就再次被堵住了，李灿把他哥欺身压在床上，灵活的舌头勾弄着他哥根本来不及反应无法跟上他节奏的软舌吮吸，单手两指夹住权顺荣胸前凸起乳粒不挺地揉捏玩弄，给他哥弄得身体发颤。  
权顺荣的后穴因为生理反应开始极速地收缩，李灿吻够了他便下移到他颈间咬了一口，又开始舔舐牙印吮吸留吻痕。权顺荣搂着他脖颈的手渐渐使不上力气，李灿就干脆把他哥手拽下来又把他腿抬起勾上自己腰间，一手握住权顺荣的性器用了力去撸动。  
权顺荣的呼吸又开始急促起来，他闭着眼睛，反抗不成也只能享受着李灿给他带来最原始的欢愉。  
李灿抽了腰带将他的性器抽出抵在权顺荣的腿间蹭了几下，然后就收到了来自他哥弱弱的抗议。「呀李灿我是你哥哥...！」权顺荣急了，挣扎扭动着腰身想要抗拒李灿对他身体的侵占，但未果。  
「连扩充都不用了，」李灿俯身覆在权顺荣耳边，伴随着沙哑染上了情欲的嗓音对着权顺荣就趁虚而入。「一会儿就轮到你叫我哥了。」  
权顺荣在他进入的一瞬间捏紧了小粉拳，到底还是只是简单地扩充到高潮，连器具都没用，所以当真正的器官进入到他的身体的时候还是有些疼的。「李灿你...混蛋...！」  
「好好好我混蛋我混蛋，但是哥哥一会儿一定要乖乖叫我哥哥喔。」李灿笑意盈盈地牵过他哥两只手单手扣在一起，然后就贯穿了他哥到最深处，毫无征兆。  
权顺荣又惊又疼，差点叫出声来，他艰难地抬起头来看着两个人的交合处，又羞涩难当地躺了回去。李灿开始小幅度地顶弄他哥，居高临下地看着他哥满是情欲水雾的双眼，加快了些速度。  
权顺荣忍不住就开始低声地喘息，像是点燃了李灿一般，穴内最深处的敏感开始被李灿性器的前端狠狠顶弄着一次次擦过，双腿又开始打颤，近乎勾不住李灿的腰了。「顺荣啊，叫哥哥。」  
这还是头一次被所谓真正的东西蹭了穴心的敏感点，权顺荣舒坦得飙泪，忘却了抗拒。但还是很不凶地瞪着李灿，摇了摇头。「不...不要...！」  
哪知马上要攀上巅峰的此刻李灿动作一停，像个无辜的孩子一样看着他。「哥不叫的话，就这样待着吧。」  
权顺荣差点没给气死，但为了赶紧结束这荒唐的性事他还是委委屈屈地喊了李灿一嗓子。「...灿哥哥...茸茸想要...」  
这一嗓子给李灿喊得心花怒放的，摁了录音停止键发了狠地顶弄着权顺荣就给他送上了高潮的怀抱。李灿抽出性器跟着权顺荣一同射在他的小腹上，抽了纸巾给他清理了，然后权顺荣就又昏了过去，准确来说，应该是累得睡着了。  
李灿吻了吻他哥全是汗水的额头，给人盖好了被子就出去了。  
啧，这哥真美味啊，午饭都不用吃了。

Fin.


End file.
